


Day 361 - Straight from the horse's mouth (3/4)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [361]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anarion is evil, Brothers, Family, Humor, M/M, Protective Mycroft, Snarky!Sherlock, no John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Who did this?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 361 - Straight from the horse's mouth (3/4)

“Who did this?”

Mycroft had waltzed into their their kitchen from the living room like he owned the flat, but had stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on his brother who was standing next to the table watching his latest experiment. His sleeves were rolled up and therefore the black and blue bruises on his arm were clearly visible.

Sherlock's head came up quick as a snake's and he scowled at his brother while he quickly rolled down the sleeves of his shirt to cover the evidence.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?”

“I kicked in the door,” Mycroft dead-panned before repeating his first question. 

Sherlock of course ignored him and turned back to his experiment.

Mycroft, used to his brother’s quirks, started making tea, something Sherlock tried to ignore until he couldn’t anymore.

“ _What_ are you doing, Mycroft?”

“I thought it rather obvious. I am making tea. I am also waiting for you to answer my question as to who did this to you.”

“It’s not important.”

“It is to me.”

“Life is no picnic, brother. Certainly not in my line of work. We both know that. Stop fretting. And _please_ stop making tea.”

Mycroft finished making tea but never found out the truth about why Sherlock's left arm was black and blue.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'picnic'.


End file.
